The Homeless Twins
by AnnKagamine
Summary: <html><head></head>OC Oneshot featuring Akira Mihara, Kenishi Mihara, and Akashi Akiyama. Akira and Kenishi ran away from their home when they were little now they are living on the streets working at a comic book store and finding out what they actually are. With the help of the comic book store owner's son Akashi, they are unraveling Akira's and Kenishi's past. Also there's a slight spelling error.</html>


Go out and find me

Fanfic by AnnK

Written in Akira's POV

Author note: some lines in this may make no sense so just roll with it.

Running into a nearby alleyway I quickly look around just to make sure no one noticed me. I'm a homeless 14 year old trying to take care of her 12 year old sister so I might have to rob a couple of places to survive, I do the best I can to protect Kenishi from being sent away again, yes again she was sent away to a foster home once and I had to come and break her out. The people that were her foster parents had abused all the children they were given to take care of, they didn't get a chance to abuse her which was good and I wish I could have freed the rest of the kids but then I would've gotten caught.

I feel the sunlight shine down on me and decide its time to get up so I wiggle out of Kenishi's killer grip and piggyback her all the way to my job as a comic artist for mangas and newspapers. For a poor person I sure am good at drawing, though Kenishi just sits there behind me watching the tv we have in the back where I go through the processes of making the drawing look good and professional since my editors know how we live and junk they told me just to use my initials A.M

So that people won't know that a girl that's homeless writes manga or just to keep Kenishi and I safe from harm.

We leave work and go wander around to look at all the shops to see if they have anything good since we get paid everyday because the owners of the place feel really bad for us. After a while we stop by a park to rest and I saw a strange boy staring at me so I stared back and he eventually got flustered and stopped staring he seems like a very shy person to get that easily flustered. The sun soon sets and once again I catch him staring so I walk over to him with Kenishi latched onto my arm. "H-Hi I'm sorry for staring at you." He said sounding really formal "It's okay we're used to it" I say "Do you live on the streets?" He asked "Yeah our parents had put us in a foster home but we eventually escaped." "A-Ah I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Akashi and my parents own the comic book shop that you publish from." "They also told me things about you and the way you live with your sister." His parents seem nice to let us stay and work there. "They also told me that you can come over anytime you want and you can live with us too if you want." I thought I was going to faint because no ones ever told me that I could stay with them before. "Will Kenishi be able to come too?" "Yeah my parents can't stand to see you guys out there every day and night they keep wondering how you defend yourselves and stuff."

~{FLASHBACK}~

I have to find a way outta here before that guy comes back who knows what he'll do!

~{REALITY}~

"Sister?!" I heard Kenishi yell as I regained consciousness. I must have fainted from the flashback. I realized I was caught by Akashi who was now holding me by the shoulders. "T-Thank you for catching me" I said shyly "Akira does that sometimes" Kenishi said "Why?" Akashi asked "I think it's because of what Father did to her when she was my age" She said lowering her voice. For a second there I thought I actually saw Akashi get mad but it's probably from my vision adjusting. "H-Hey! I told you Kenishi Hasu Mihara to never tell anyone!" I shouted while fidgeting out of Akashi's arms and onto my feet, "A-AH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT I'M SO SORRY SISTER!" "Well it's no use now" I said patting her head gently. When Akashi decided he wanted to go back to his house, Kenishi and I tagged along to stay there for a night.

"We've been wondering how you can survive like that" Akashi's mom said "We feel really bad too" his dad added. Kenishi seemed like she was zoning out like she always does. "Thank you for letting us stay here" I say for the both of us "It's no problem!" His parents say in unison, they are overly excited like they always wanted their son to have girls over or something.

~{In Akira's Dream}~

Huh? Is that Akashi over there? Or is that Kenishi? I walk over to the person and turns out its Akashi staring at me...and blushing?!

~{REALITY}~

I jolted awake and shook the bed me and Kenishi were sharing since Akashi got embarrassed at the thought of sharing a bed with me. I headed downstairs to see if anyone else was awake, I saw Akashi's mother sitting on the couch reading a book. I sat next to her feeling really awkward till she broke into my thoughts. "I can tell Akashi likes you Akira, he's never acted like that infront of any other girl" Eh?! Well actually that explains a lot. I don't know yet if I feel the same though. "That probably explains why he was staring at Kenishi and I at the park earlier" I said "If you do feel the same about him and you two start dating I approve of it." Uh thank you? "Uh what?" "I'll explain later" she said walking into the kitchen while I see Akashi come down the stairs. He jumped at the sight of me, "I didn't notice you were there Akira" he said. Kenishi pops into my view as she falls down the stairs half asleep as always. "Kenishi-chan I told you to stop doing that" I whined at her.

~{LATER IN THE SHOPPING MALL}~

"Ooo!" Kenishi squealed at the sight of the new VOCALOID3 posters "Can I have a Miku plushie Akira?" She asked I glared at Akashi seeing if he could help, He did nothing "I guess" I replied " YAY YOUR THE BEST SISTER EVER!" She yelled while bouncing around we eventually left the store after Kenishi had to look at everything there. "SISTER?" I heard Kenishi yell "AKIRA HELP" I turned around to see that someone was trying to kidnap Kenishi so I started to run to her when I see Akashi kick the person to the ground. "H-How did you do that?" I said while panting "My parents made me take a self defense class in case if I was being mugged" he said shyly. Kenishi seems to be fine just a bit shocked, "Am I okay?" She asked me "Yeah the bad person's gone now Keni-chan". I carried Kenishi in my arms all the way back to Akashi's house. "SOMEONE DID WHAT!?" His parents shouted in unison. We told them what happened and now they're just sitting there with blank expressions... "Akashi did you save them?". His mother asked "Y-Yeah why ask Mom?" His mom is probably mentally fangirling about Akashi kicking that guy. "No reason honey" she said with a smile. Nice family you got here.

~{SWITCH POV AKASHI}~

Oh god Mother please don't tell Akira right now infront of her little sister... I know! I'll distract her! "Hey Mom it's really late so we should head up to bed now" I told her "Alright guys see you in the morning." She said

I wait till everything's quiet in the house to sneak over to Akira's room. "Akira hey wake up!" I whisper while shaking her gently... She didn't wake up. As I think of a new way to wake her up my eyes flicker over her fragile body and how easily she could be broken Kenishi seems to have more strength than her how I can tell is that I used to watch them out on the streets and Akira would get sick more often. She shivers and fidgets a lot for a minute she must be reliving that horrible thing that had tortured her years ago. I feel like I should comfort her, take her in my arms and never let anything else hurt her again. These feelings are all too sudden for me but I can still control myself for now. I remember what Kenishi told me yesterday when Akira had fainted ~[I think it's because of what Father did to her when she was my age]~ So she told only Kenishi what had happened but not anyone else. I move away from her so I can clear my mind. Oh I forgot there was a balcony up here I probably shouldn't open it right now it might wake her up.

{~SWITCH POV AKIRA}~

I wake up to find Akashi asleep on the floor I try not laugh but he looks like an obedient dog right now. He jolts awake at the sound of my stifled laughter "Oh hey Akira was I in your room all night?" He asked "How should I know I was asleep!" I replied "Well we should see if my moms awake" "Why?" "So she can make us breakfast DUH!" He shouted playfully as we stumbled down the stairs to see Kenishi asleep on the couch looking frightened. "Kenishi wake up" I said by her and she opened her eyes slowly and said "Akira I saw something last night" "What was it?" I say softly hoping that she'll calm down "I don't know it was like a figure looming over you or I was just having a vision myself, maybe I have your powers too." I don't really understand what she said I'm pretty sure I don't have powers. If I did I think I would've noticed by now. "Kenishi calm down you could've been dreaming or you could've imagined the whole thing." "You're right I'm sorry for making you worry like that."

~{SWITCH POV AKASHI}~

Oh no Kenishi might find out our abilities, we're not human we are an interspecies of humans and celestial animal spirits. Weird I know but that's how we are. How I found all of this out is still confusing me. At least I'm not the only person in the world like this. Akira and Kenishi haven't found out yet that they are not average humans...they will soon though I will make sure to tell them without getting flustered! I'm pathetic sometimes...

~{AKIRA POV}~

Kenishi was acting strange I bet she hit puberty! Smart thinking me! Lol no I'm not like that I know better than to act like that. I don't know why she's acting like this. I think Akashi knows why but I'll pester him later now it's time for food!

*[TIME SKIP AFTERNOON]*

"GOD KENISHI YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US" Akashi and I yelled in unison while dying of dehydration (not really :3) Kenishi had asked us to take her to the park so we took her there but she ran off that little brat! I seriously think that Kenishi's trying to kill us or something.

~{AKASHI POV}~

I think Kenishi is the Celestial Spirit of the Cheetah and Akira could be the Celestial Spirit of the Lioness. Of course I'm the lame Spirit, mine is the Celestial Spirit of the Boars/Pigs that explains why I look like a pig. Ugh Akira can't possibly fall for a guy like me sure I look cool when I kick people to the ground but other than that I'm just a shy little 14 year old pig boy. I don't know what made me fall for her I think she has the courage and bravery that I lack or the fragileness that is her very existence in my life, I want her and Kenishi to stay in my life forever.

~{AKIRA POV}~

Wow Kenishi and I can run really long distances now where was this speed when I was running from stores?! It feels good to feel the wind against my face and I forget about everything...Until I run into a pole that is "OWW!" I shout while holding back the tears forming in my eyes. "AKIRA!" I hear both of them yell from a distance. Suddenly a flashback or a vision fills my view.

I see what seems like me at about age 12 oh no not this flashback anything but this please. I have to relive this nightmare again and again and it still won't disappear. I hear my 12 year old self shriek in pain from what was happening and the memories flood in my mind... The torture, how Mother just let this happen, being traumatized after, hearing Kenishi yell and scratch the basement door for me all through it, then I see Akashi standing there with a disgusted face and light surrounds him soon Father and the memories fade away from my mind like nothing had ever harmed me. I hear Akashi say softly "No one will ever hurt you again, I will protect you and Kenishi till the day I die I love you Akira." He said while fading away and I return to reality to see him and Kenishi hovering over me. "Akira-" "She's fine Kenishi" Akashi interrupts. Akira can you hear me? I jump at the sound of Akashi's voice in my I can how are you doing this? I ask him he's silent for a while then says We aren't human Akira neither is Kenishi. Then what are we? We are half Celestial Spirit half human the reason your father raped you is because 1. He's a sick fuck 2. He was defying your mothers people's laws which one of them was: NO CHILD MOLESTATION Are you trying to get me to mentally throw up?! Hehe no silly just telling you what you actually are. Wait when you were there in my flashback did you mean what you said? ...Yeah I did. Oh that's good I don't know if I feel the same yet okay? Okay

Yay mental conversations! Okay we should just talk out loud now it's probably confusing the reader. What are you talking about Akira?

Nothing.

I walked over to where Akashi was sitting and looked at him, he looked like a frightened animal well he is half pig so that makes some sense. Kenishi on the other hand was happily bouncing in her seat for some reason. No more flashbacks for me anymore. I'm really glad that Akashi had gotten rid of those memories for me and Kenishi. It's good to finally not have to worry about it anymore...

YAY ONESHOT OVER! 〜（ゝ。∂）Bye people reading this...


End file.
